


Writer Harry Potter-Snape

by Lillymoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Writer Harry, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillymoid/pseuds/Lillymoid
Summary: Harry Potter is a writer for a living. He hates dead lines. Lives with writers block and his best friend doesn't help demanding written smut about him and his husband.





	Writer Harry Potter-Snape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/gifts).



> Happy Birthday S5. So this wasn't planned on being your birthday gift but I threw a few experts of the actually forever WIP in there along with some random writings. Enjoy! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY, love ya.

"Harry, you've been staring at that note pad for days now," Severus mentioned looking at his husband. He was worried to the point he thought about contacting the Weasleys.

"I'm going to miss my deadline. I have five days left and the hours are counting down quickly. I'm supposed to be writing a love story between a de-aged man and a clueless undiscovered Veela. It's supposed to be a full novel but I've only gotten to the part where they see each other often. When I decided to be a writer I didn't expect deadlines," Harry complained. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't finish it in five days when he couldn't even get past them meeting and they needed to get to know each other.

"I have no idea what made you decide to write such things. Is there anything I can do to help?" Severus asked.

"Fix my writer's block. Go back in time and pester me every day to write it so I can publish it in five days," Harry said. Severus let out a laugh leaving behind his frustrated husband. This happened often whenever Harry got close to deadlines. He got writer's block. The easiest solution that Harry normally did was write something else and publish it while he kept the original one locked away so he could publish it at a later time.

_[Severus honestly wanted to say he was surprised when in his fourth year he had disappeared from his friends and family and arrived back in time as a fourteen year old at Hogwarts. He knew that was where he was and he could see the preparations of the Triwizard tournament. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He liked it at Beauxbatons with his friends and family. But he supposed this would happen and he'd just go with it. He knew his happy life would not last long._

_“Who are you?” A deep dark drawl voice said from behind him. Of course it had to be Severus Snape of all people to find him outside Hogwarts with his trunk of clothing he was bringing to school for that year. He just gave a sigh and turned around not looking into the same dark eyes that copied his own. If anything he is older than the man in front of having knowing how the war ended._

_“Gabriel Acton, may I see the headmaster, Sir?” Sev asked Professor Snape. He didn't like being in debt to the headmaster and this would make it worse. He supposed he made a bad and rash decision after that. “Actually my name is Severus Gabriel Acton, I think you could probably help me more. I don't want to go straight through the old coot, he'd just make me one of his pawns,” he added. He saw when Professor Snape's eyes widen and was brought to his office. It was strange being in a student position for once._

_“Who are you?” Professor Snape asked._

_“A deaged, future version of you who somehow survived the war and was living a relatively happy life,” Severus explained. At least now he'd get the chance to be with the boy he loved. He knew it was wrong but Severus had fallen in love with Harry. The Harry from his memories and he hated himself for it. He'd never have a chance. From what he knew Harry Potter had married Ginny Weasley and became an Auror._

_“So why tell me?” Professor Snape asked._

_“If there is anyone I can trust it is myself,” Severus told him._

_“I suppose that's true, what do you want me to do? What are you, 14?” Professor Snape asked._

_“I've been a student at Beauxbatons for the past three years. My second childhood I grew up in an orphanage until after my first year and I became Severus Gabriel Acton. I ended back in time which is why you are meeting me,” Severus said._

_“Time Travel is so complex. So what am I supposed to do? Tell Dumbledore you’re a cousin?” Severus gave the look to Professor Snape saying the words “Obviously”. He was too much like himself. “I'm assuming you'll want to be sorted into Hogwarts?” Severus just nodded. He sat a half hour before Dumbledore appeared. Severus had taken a stack of papers to help Professor Snape grade. He was better at it if nothing. Professor Snape couldn't argue knowing that the other was a mentally older version of him.]_

Harry was mentally cursing Hermione's name and her birthday. He never understood why she wanted fake love stories of him and his husband but it was what she wished for so it was what he wrote.

_[“I'll teach you after lunch, now let's go find Potter and ask what he thinks about the Goblet and this stupid tournament.” While they teased Pansy on having an obsession on Professor Snape they teased Gabe on having an obsession with Potter. Blaise had commented that it was a competition between Draco and him._

_“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry Potter asked. It didn't hold as much anger as it normally did._

_“We just wanted to know your honest feelings about the goblet and if you're going to try to put your name in it,” Gabe asked innocently. He could actually pull it off and he had become the face of the group being the most liked not having been labelled evil for the last four years._

_“I think the goblet is stupid and while I'm going to miss Quidditch I'm going to be happy for a very uneventful year. Believe it or not I don't need the money and I hate my fame. Take the words how you will, you'll twist them anyhow. I have absolutely no plans to put my name in the goblet and I want nothing to do with it besides sitting on the sidelines and cheering for Hogwarts like everyone else. Although knowing my luck it won't matter that I don't want in it or that I'm underage. Someone, somewhere, somehow will do it for me because I'm fates favourite play toy.” Harry walked away at that. He sounded so bitter. Not that Severus Gabriel could blame him._

_“Well, if Potter does get chosen someone is not doing their job,” Theo said. The others nodded._

_“He sounded bitter with the resignation of being chosen,” Pansy added.]_

He was trying to write it from the perspective of the deaged time-traveled Severus Snape who went by Gabe or Gabriel. He loved writing these stories as he can write about him falling in love with his husband all over again. Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill to send an owl to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,  
Why can't you just want books for your birthday? Or candy? Or something easy attainable.  
An annoyed Harry Potter

He sent it knowing she'd laugh but he was frustrated and needed her to know his struggle. Harry no longer cared about the story and started writing whatever came to mind.

_[They had known the Triwizard tournament was a trap so when Harry and Cedric got near the goblet Harry raced to get it. He hadn't at first realized that he was saving the boy's life. He wished when he found himself in a graveyard and not at the cheering at the end of the tournament he was surprised but this stuff always happens to Harry bloody Potter, the-boy-who-lives, and so many other titles he didn't have the time to list. Unwillingly taking place in a blood ritual to resurrect the dark lord was something he wouldn't say was on his list of fun. He closed his eyes and just wished this was some sort of sick dream. The pain in his arm said otherwise and the yelling of the curse Voldemort always loved confirmed that. Would it be so bad to finally give up? His life wasn't that easy and his sheer dumb luck managed to save him. He was released from the gravestone in shock. He looked to see who saved him. It was a death eater. He ripped the mask off not caring because whoever the person was death eater or not the person had saved Harry's life. He was surprised as everyone else when it was Severus Snape underneath the mask. Harry didn't think about it as he summoned the goblet to hopefully port key back to the beginning of the maze. He just wanted this horror to be over with._

_(Elsewhere)_

_"Who in hell thought sending the killing curse at The-Boy-Who-Lived was a good idea? Have you not realized the consequences that are sure to follow. Severus Snape is dead and any chance of us recruiting Harry Potter is gone. Not that I can expect much more from cowards. You thought you saw hell before I'll teach you the meaning and I'm more powerful and sane than I've ever been before," Voldemort told his followers. How was this supposed to help anything._

_(The quidditch pitch)_

_"Harry, my boy, you have to let him go," Dumbledore told him in a calming manner. Not that it did anything for him other than make him more upset._

_"Let him go? Are you insane? I'll murder the person who did this. My mum signed a marriage contract between the two of us and he was supposed to be mine. Don't you understand that Albus Dumbledore? They took away the one thing I ever truly cared about and I'll make them pay," Harry screamed to the quiet crowd. They didn't understand and they wouldn't be able to pry his fingers off of his betrothed. He had never told Severus he knew and now he'd lost all of his chances.]_

"Harry? Are you okay? You're crying," Severus said hugging his husband from behind.

"Just read it. I'm writing it for a friend and I doubt it would ever actually be published. It's to help me get over my writer's block."

"I think it's amazing. Where would you go with this story."

"You turn into a ghost maybe. I'm not sure about that. I scream and yell and curse Dumbledore who sends me back to my relatives. Voldy visits me as a snake and he becomes my friend but I don't know that it's him. He tells me the truth about the other side and tells me about you. He tells me how he asked my mum to move aside and that's why the killing curse rebounded and killed him, not me."

"How do you know he asked Lily to move aside?" Severus asked Harry confused.

"I was his horcrux after all and I had all of his memories in my mind. They didn't unlock until occlumency lessons but I've never had the feelings they invoked only immense sadness. That could've been me, you know."

"Do you always write about us when you hit writer's block?" Severus asked finally remembering the tea he had made for Harry.

"Not always. I write about events that happened and people I know. I like to mix it up. Sometimes Ron permanently turned his back on me, sometimes I'm friends with Draco Malfoy, sometimes I join the Dark Lord, sometimes I have a creature inheritance. I can't publish it because it's actual people but it doesn't stop me from writing about it. It let's me fall in love all over again."

"Have you ever written ones with you and Ginny together or even the dark lord and you?" Severus asked.

"Never me and Ginny. I'm super gay and I can't stomach the idea of being with a woman. I can't believe how long it took me to realise that though. I've written a few with me and the dark lord but he didn't look like Voldemort he looked like an older version of Tom and normally it's the three of us together. Sometimes I wish I could rewrite the past but I think given the choice I never would."

"I know what you mean. Don't spend too long out here okay, I don't care about deadlines only about you," Severus said standing up.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Harry asked looking towards his husband.

"You might've mentioned it."


End file.
